neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ille Draconum
The Ille Draconum is the most famous epic poem in Eon. The following are all the excerpts which were provided on the Facebook group. Book 0 Where is that dragon? Book 1 Verse 1 Sing, Fates, of the Legends of Ages, And of the mighty beasts, vile creatures, sent down In their multitudes to the seven hells by their spears And the many more who dared listen forth To their rumor, spread far and wide, flitting like The leaf of a summer poppy on the pensive breeze, And who never dared take arm against the rule of man. Not if I had a thousand mouths or a thousand voices Could I number the men who fought those beasts. From Nyasa there was proud Telamore, with six Oaken longships and a dozen men of strong fortitude in brush’d silver armor as was their way. Beneath him Was wily Mass’s son, philosopher renowned, Heckle, From Baulder, wise city, and schooled in the clever arts Of rhetoric and warfare, as in keeping with his line, And crafty Hjartlos’s son, fairfolk guard of Eldergrin, Hjartlos, of the wild winds, the master of strong storms And his steed Yarnwell, beautiful sister fighting bird, With sharp talons and shimmering beak, whose temper Flew soft like a willow on the wind. And there was pious Gabriel, fine warrior of infernal blood, beloved of Boccob, lord of all magic, who rules all the kingdoms Of the Outlands with great power, regent Excelsior And many others, more multitudes than any tongue. Verse 2 Searching the northlands they came to Goneril, Poor settlement, whence hung the sigil of Barron, And Goneus’s son Ganth-il, impious commander, Who struggles endless with Grummish for the Fields of plenty and honor. War brewed among The gods, from the East the Discordians and North The Harmonians roared for each other's holy bood. From the north wind that night a storm blew, guided By malfeasant fate, a vile angel, of rotted wings and mouth, Whose cold breath sucked men’s souls and who’s horrid Hide knew no weakness but the harsh sting of fire. Book 2 Verse 1 Heroes of old I sing, who first made way Along the bitter road, from brazen gate Of Goneril, to stagnant pool of Mudvayne Flat, on the blessed strand of Orc. Smitten by violence from shore and northwind, the son of Telaminus traced high along the mountain path, wily Heckle, since transformed, his guide. Simun, choice son of tyrant gods, whose twelve heads twelve times against the wine-dark depths fell and twelve times more in deathless wrath emerged, wild driven by blackened rage across Erithnian hills to the rushing banks of Oileus, of salmon plenty, and to Aeolia. once more in his divine father’s craft found refuge and bore close the waters of blustery winter to seek vengeance upon the beacon of his murder. Upon the hilly rock the wily band made rest, and awoke once more in the garden of discontent. Verse 2 O fate, the causes tell! What sacrilege, what vengeful sorrow, what consuming pride moved the earthly king to thrust on dangers dark and endless toil? A man whose largest honor in men’s eyes was defeating heaven? Can men such anger feel the wrath of so condemned? what folly, the god said, for even gods are sung their destiny. Verse 3 To the north lay Icewin, whence arose the race of halfmen, old Raven’s reverend lords, and her hills wide walled, imperial Gathus lay, happy village, and Samos, pious watcher. It is said Cuthbert, of all lands he loved, most cherished this. If fate opposed not, it was his darling hope to establish here, but anxiously he heard that of the Rillian blood there was a breed then rising, which upon the destined day, should utterly o’erwhelm his Nevian walls, a people of wide sway and conquest proud, impious bold souls, should compass Icewin’s doom. Such was the fear of Arcadia’s son, for remembered he well what long and unavailing strife he waged for the godhead of Jergal, and the ascension of Halal, Myrkul and Avimeus to the mortal thrones of Prime. His city protected with an army of cudgels, the god turned his back and south, and to warmer seas. thus was the song the fatal seers sung, and Samos, pious watcher, trifle guardian to a godhead forgotten, waited long for Harmonium, the end of mortal days, And conquest from the East. Book 4 Verse 1 Whenceforth man's offspring rescued and fate denied, Goneus's son stood proud, the blood cold in his veins, having last felt the warmth of his mortal life upon the shining hills and glowing depths of the Abyss. Frozen once more the fates of dead men stood, And rose then on Prime a great silence As god and man took pause from bloodied struggle, Like maidens weighed with troughs of levied wine upon The hill Erithnia, might sit and rest towards journey back, To watch in bated silence the destiny of immortal Tyranny. So watched Avimeus, first godking defender of the Latter Age of Harmonian fame. So watched Myrkul, sower of hatred and Revolution, Discordian warrior strong, from their lightning'd sky. Both gods and men were silent as the godhead from Jergal Fell unto he hands of a most unworthy heir. Rebec-is of the Goneus, Daughter of Ganth-il, and mother divine on towards the Strand of Orc held the holy writ, and only greedy Tiamat, Crusher of the Impious, begrudged the ill-gained gift. Category:Historical Events Category:Eon Mythos Category:Personal Accounts Category:Primary Source